Physical exercise is activity that promotes personal fitness and overall health and wellness. People may exercise for a variety reasons, including increasing muscle strength, development of a sport or physical skill, staving off the effects of aging, general wellness, and weight loss. Studies have shown that regular physical exercise may boost the immune system and may be a key ingredient in the prevention of various diseases such as obesity. Further, physical exercise may prevent stress and depression, provide more restful sleep, and may help decrease some of the effects of childhood and adult obesity.
Kinesiology is the study of body movement. Kinesiology may address the physiological and biomechanical mechanisms of movement. Coaches having a background in kinesiology may develop and guide athletes in various sports.